The Games We Never Knew
by Loveableheart
Summary: Ever wondered how the other games were? Who won? How they did it? Well, know you know! This story has Games that were taped on youtube and I've made them into a story for everyone to enjoy! *Includes links of videos to youtube* I DON'T OWN THE IMAGE FOR THIS STORY! .: Don't own Hunger Game:.
1. The 14th Hunger Games: Final Four

_14th Hnger Games_

_Week 4_

**It is week 4 of the 14th Hunger Games. These are our final contestants.**

**From District 1, we have Kanga Eversheen.**

**From District 2, we have Garlic Fennel.**

**From District 7, we have Calvince Moussaka**

**And finally, From District 11, we have Shimmer Ventresco...**

**_Let the 28th Day of the 14th Hunger Games _BEGIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shimmers' POV<strong>

I walks out from the woods and onto the soft moss. Right below the tree I'm hiding in nice tree. I adjust my chesnut tree hair that stretches a little bit past my shoulders. I pauses a moment, and I hope that no one is around, because I still have a shot at Victor. I swing my foot a little before crouching on the ground. I then remove my home-made spear from my multi-colored bag and give it a little pat after setting it on the ground.I look at the sky, thinking. Suddenly, something flies beside me. I notice what it is.

A spear. I immediately stand up, and notice Calvince, from District Seven. I let out a little "Ah!" and fumble as I stuff my spear back in the bag.

She starts to climb down the tree. The outfits we're wearing work perfectly for running and climbing so it's no problem for her to get down quickly. We're wearing grey leggings, black T-shirts, tennis-shoes, and then a light blue windbreaker.

She jumps down the rest and I break into a run, hoping that I can get away. I can see her shoulder length, light brown hair swishes infront of her face as she staggers to pick up her spear. Her light blue book-bag bounces between her shoulders, slowing her down as she chases after me. Luckily, she's too close to use the spear, but not far enough to not use her hands.

She tosses her spear down at the end of the moss when the dirt path breaks in. She manages to catch up with me and shoves me against the tree. I struggle under her arms on the rough bark. No, this won't be the end. I'm going to get away from her.

"It's the end of the line, District Eleven!" She says. No, it's not!

I struggle some more and then shout "Never!" and use one of my hands to shove her away.

She squels as she tumbles on the grond and lands on her back. I walk over and fumble for a moment. I'm not sure what I want to do, run or attack. But it's too late, because now shes on her feet, attacking me as I shove and pushe her. We're pretty young, but can fight well. She yanks on my coat, our hair flying everywhere, and I manage to slip her hold.

I start to run, but she's on me again. I'm on my back on the mossy floor and she yanks my arm. Hard. It hurts, but I keep going, keep pushing. I manage to climb back onto my feet and we continue to struggle. I feel my spear slip from the bag.

Now, I'm dis-armed, but there's no time to pick it up. It's fight or die. We keep turning and fighting and I shove Calvince to the ground and then run for it. She get back up quickly, and chases after me, outstretching her arms to catch me. My heart races as I run, but I'm not going to let her kill me. Not now. Not after I've made it this far.

* * *

><p><strong>Kangas' POV<strong>

Me and my ally, Garlic, sit in a clearing watching for signs of the other tributes. Then I see them. The bright coats and brown hair. Garlic sees them too. I was playing with a piece of something but drop it and start to gather my "knives." I made them form twigs I sharpened and wrapped stuff around. So, their good for stabbing. Garlic already has her bow in hand, and we stand up. I hide my make-shift knives behind my back.

We start to walk towards them. Its District Eleven and Seven fighting. I break into a run and so does Garlic. "District Ten!" I shout.

"Frizz!" Shouts Calvince, and runs.

"What?" says Shimmer, turning and noticing us. She starts to run, but I lock my grip on her.

"C'mere," I say. I force her to turn and look at Garlic. I think she knows what's coming next, so I say: "Get down."

She doesn't so I force her. "I said, _get down!_" I say louder. Garlic points her arrow. Shimmer is on the ground with her legs beneath her and I'm holding her arms with my hands on her shoulders. There's no escaping for her, and she knows it I hope.

Garlic shoots her arrow and it goes straight into Shimmer's knee. She lets out a cry of pain and then her face shows it as I look at her, lowering her to the ground. "Got 'em..." I say and then lay the dead girl on the mossy floor.

I toss my knives into the air and then clap my hands on them. "Done!"

Garlic looks at her body, inspecting it. "Let's go," I say, brushing my long black hair from my eyes.

Garlic bends down. "Take the arrow," she says. She grips it and pulls and let's out a little strain of voice. She manages to yank the arrow out, and we start walking. I mumble something and she picks up her bow.

"Good-bye, District Eleven!" I say cheerfully, looking once back at her. Me and Garlic walk back to our campsite. It's a clearing curbing a line of ivy and other plants and a muddy river, and then has a veiw of the forest. The little fire is already out, so we just pick up our book-bags. Her's is light-blue and mines navy.

"It's only District Seven to go," Garlic says.

"Only District Seven to go," I echo, grabbing a few of the other things I have.

We walk around and finally find another site. We find another one. There's dead leaves on the ground, and a pile of wood that probably fell from the trees behind arlic. We're shaded in the back by plants hanging down and I feel safe because of the light-wood tree behind me.

"Here," I say, handing Garlic some food.

"Thanks," she replies kindly. We're crouching in our little hide-out and Garlic's holding her bow, which is already loaded. We're waiting for the other tribute to come by so we can finish them off. She chews carefully, glancing at the woods left to us. I hear a snap, and her head jerks towards the direction. I ignore it, it could be an animal, right?

"I think I heard something," says Garlic. I stand up and she mimics me. That's when I notice it. I noticw who it is and tell Garlic.

"It's District Seven... That Calvince girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Calvinces' POV<strong>

I'm standing beside a tree, and I notice that the District one and two girls have seen me. I've been hiding beside a tree holding my spear, which is acting as a walking-stick, I let out a deep breath. Then they start walking towards me.

"Prepare you're weapons," I hear Kanga say.

"You distract her," Garlic says. "And I'll finish her off…"

I see Kanga starts to run, and so do I. "She's making a run for it!" I hear Garlic say, pointing her bow at the ground and running, her brown hair flying everywhere.

"Fire! Fire, now!" Kanga shouts. Garlic raises her bow and I face forward, hoping it won't reach me. But it does. It misses my heart or head, but it goes straight through my ankle- causing me to stop running. My spear flies out of my hand as I fall and let out a little cry and gasp in some air. The pain is excrutiating and like nothing I've ever felt.

Kanga hops over hehind me. I'm on my stomach now, trying not to look at the arrow. "Well," she says. I let out another cry of pain as she steps over me, one foot over both of the sides of my stomach, and begins to flip me ove.r "District Seven, we meet again. Too bad Granthum isn't here to chare the occasion."

She got a hand on my shoulder, holding those pointy twigs she calls knives. Hopefully I can district them with something and spear them or run away. But then I her Granthum's name. "What?" I ask in a strained voice.

"You heard," she coos.

Garlic then comes into veiw, walking towards me, clutching her bow, the quiver on her back. "Yep," she says. "You hear it..." She starts to crouch down below my feet. "We're going to _kill _you. Just like we did you're pathetic ally... Yep, Granthum. The one who attempted to spear me," One that last sentence, she uses a sense of gloating or pride or amusment. I can't tell, but they all sicken me.

I look at the, my grey-green eyes large. "If Granthum was still here," I say. Kanga starts pushing my shoulder down. "He'd enjoy giving the audience a good show." By saying this, I'm hoping they agree, ad give me a slow death, giving me a bit more time to think of a distraction. I let my head dip down and cuk in some air, trying to not cry from the pain of my ankle, and impending death hanging over me.

Kanga picks up on this. "Stop _dreaming _District Seven!" She says narrowing her eyes. She twirls one of the pointy stick in her hand. "Now, mmm... I think... I think we'll start with you're _throat..._" She points the twing at me. "Yes, you would have much use for that anymore."

"You'll be down in," I grimace at Garlic's word she says next and listen to the rest of what sh has to say. "With you're little buddy, Granthum... Now, _hold still!_"

I breath heavily as they're hands force my shoulders to the ground. They both have one hand on each shoulder now. "Now, you listen," I say. "You're not going to kill me. I'm gonna' do Granthum proud- and win." I close my eyes a little it and my chest falls sharply as I draw in a breath.

"Good-night," says Kanga, raising the twig. My eyes are closed, but I can tell she's doing this due to the change of pressure I feel from her arm.

My blood starts to race. Kanga forces my chin up and to the side, getting a clear veiw of my neck. "No!" I shout but then I feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>Garlics' POV<strong>

Kanga bring the point down into Calvince's neck. She holds onto it as Calvinces' head slowly falls limply to the side. I know she's dead, and so does my ally.

"Let's go," I say as Kanga takes her hand off of the 'knife.' "Ooh!" I say noticing the spear next to Calvince. "Give me that, it may come in handy…" Kanga hands it over to me, and I stick it in the dirt, look at the dead District Seven girl, and then stand up. Kanga does the same, and then we start walking.

We find a new camp-site, near some dead branches that hang down and green bushes and lots of moss. It's comfy and in the shade. We're crouching, and then Kanga stands up. I'm not sure why we're still in an alliance, because we're the last tributes left.

But, I'm planning to attack her when she least expects it. "I'll go get some berries from over there," she says, pointing and adjusting her wind-breaker. She starts walking and I stand up and follow her, even though she's aware. I mean, I couldn't hide or anything. My two pig-tails on top of my hair that's down is held by two orange hair bands, and I'm wearing blue. I practically glow. I'll just have to fight it out.

We wind through some of the thin, tall, brown trees. The moss under our feet is soft and comfertable and the little ferns dotting the th place make it seem like a jungle. I grab a branch as I walk under a tree, and then let go, continuing to walk with her.

I swing on another one, and we walk a little further until I'm under a branch that's infront of a clearing, that bends over, like an arch. I can't take it anymore. "Wiat a sec," I begin. She turns around, but I'm interrupted by the speaker. Kanga looks up and so do I, and she walk around a little.

"Congratulations to te final contestants of the fourteenth Hunger Games!" booms Cladius Templesmith. "May the odds be ever in you're favor."

His voice leaves the arena, and then me and Kanga lock eyes, knowing what's coming next. I run at her, and whatever alliance we had is over. She backs up a little and then her arms stretch out and she grabs me as I grab her. I pick her up a little and she let our a noise and then forces her way back down.

But then I pick her up again and she lets out a little scream and I drop her. Shr olls on the mossy ground and lands her back, her elbows in the greenery. I crouch and we pause for a moment before I grab her by the ankle. I stand up and drag her across the small clearing, her coat slipping off her arms, and her feet desperately trying to kick me. I too tall for that, and her foot never makes contact. I let go and she crawls back and then stands up.

Then we're back on eachother, turning and yanking, and scratching, and ripping, and punching. "C'mere!" She shouts, and grips my hand and forces me down onto the ground, I'm on my side with her behind me, and I suck in air, leaning my head back. No way am I going to let Kanga beat me. I turn and then she sits with her legs beneath her and wraps her arms around my stomach, picking me up off of the ground some. I manage to get back up onto my hands and knees, and my hood flies up as she shoves me leans back.

I out-stretch one hand towards her I push her my hand against her chest, forcing her down to the ground. By now, sunlight is treaming through the beautiful trees and speckling the ground. I'm on all fours, hanging over her, and reach for a large branch I see. I grab it and then hit her arm with it. She louts out a cry of pain and I do it again and get the same response. I twist her and push it into her back and she let's out a cry. I pick her up a bit and then drop her, and she lays there on the ground, ouching, eyes shut in pain.

I stand and walk back to the camp-site and return to find her in the same condition. I have my bow-and arrow now, and it's loaded. I point it at her and she lays on her stomach and pushes her hands up, almost in a push-up, except her legs are on the ground.

"Good-bye Kanga," I say, pointing it straight at her.

"No, Garlic, you can't do this!" I hear her say. She looks at me with pleading eyes. I let my finger drop the string and the arrow sails through the air and goes right into Kanga's chest, making a fatal hit. She whimpers and curls up, drawing her feet in.

I get a faint smile on my lips and let my hand and bow hang limp at my side as I stare at the sky. "The Victor of the 14th Hunger Games..."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Done! So, is anyone wondering what this is? Okay, it's a whole story <em>of <em>stories! It includes stories that peopel have made video'sfor! Excluding, of course, the 74th & 75th Hunger Games, and the 50th. Here is the information for this one!:**

.com/watch?v=ZcdwO_hP3Iw&feature=player_detailpage

**That's the link to it. It's really good and I higly reccomend it! I love it and have watched it many times before! I'll keep posting them as they get uploaded to youtube! For instance, there are before this, so If anyone makes any of those, I'll put them before this one. I'm just doing them in order. =)**

**Anyway, I've been thinking of this for a while, and I hope you like it! Thanks! And credit fot the idea of theth hugner Games goes to **_TheHungerGamesClove _**of Youtube, who made this! **

**Bye!**

**~Meghan**


	2. The 15th Hunger Games: Final Four

:A/N-** So, CharmedMillie brought to my attention that I should include A/N's at the top incase you didn't know what this was. To calrify, it's a whole fanfic about little snpits of Hunger Games we never heard abuot and they are actually all videos on youtube! So, yeah, nd thanks to her for also being my VERY FIRST reveiwer on this story! **

**Enjoy!**

**~M**

**p.s. tHAT LAST url DIDN'T EXACTLY WORK, SO IF YOU WANT TO WATCH THE VIDEO, FOR THE last one, please search ON YOUTUBE "14th hnunger Games" it'll pull it up! **

* * *

><p><em>The Final 4 Contestants of the 15th Hunger Games Are...<em>

Amethyst Rosewood District 2 Age 15

Peony Smythe District 5 Age 13

Melody Lord District 6 Age 12

Lane Grain District 9 Age 12

_Let the Games Continue!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lanes' POV<strong>

I know it's her. I know it's Amethyst. I can see her behind the ivy bush. Two-toned white ang green leaves don't mix with her purple shirt. This year, we're all wearing different hirts according to District. And the ones left are District 2, purple, District 6, orange, District 9, red, and District 5, blue. I'm wearing a red one. And we're all wearing jean shorts and tennis-shoes. Well, sort of. The Disitrict 2 and 5 girls lost theirs , I managed to grab a cap at the Cornucopia. It's a hat with a peice of stiff cloth at the front providing shade.

She looks ahead for a moment, before running. She's panting hard and her track is right between my bush and the lake with the willow near it. I can see her labored steps, but she's still covering tracks. Too bad. I immediately jump out. I've already gotten the arrow loaded from my bag I keep them in and aim the bow quickly. Maybe she see's me, maybe she dosen't. but the next thing she does is cough a couple times, hodling where the arrow went in, as if about to yank it out. Then, she falls over, head first into the prickley grass near us.

I run over, holding my arrows in the bag so they don't fall out, and up to her body. I grab the arrow and pull. Her body shifts a bit from me grabbing it, and I run back, happy at my kill, and relaizing that only three of us are left. I start to run back and hear the cannon go off, signaling that she's gone forever. I go back behind my bush, keeping the thought of winning in my head.

**Melodys' POV**

etting it droop a bit to the ground. I can see her honey-brown hair up in a pony-tail like mine. Well, I've got almost black hair and my skin is a bit tanned. Plus, I'm wearing shoes and my sun-glasses.

I watch her for a moment longer, letting her get a last look at the world and then I run towards her. I tackle her and let her see me for the smallest second and then I cut her throat. I stand up, take her sword which is poking up from her hand, and then run back to my bush. Now it's only me and someone else. It's either Amethyst or Lane. Whichever one, I'll be prepared. I hear the cannon go off and sit down. I unzip my green and black book-bag and take a cracker form the plastic bag inside. I then put the sword in the front pouch, still having it stick back out.

I begin walk back, looking around my surroundings. Suddenly, I see red. It's Lane. She points her bow rather low at me, a little casual. I raise my sword up by my side in case she gets any ideas.

"Hey Meddie," she says, lowering her bow. I let my sword fall into my hand.

"Hey _lame, _so we meet again…"

She looks at my weapon. "Get the sword Peony?"

I look at it then back at her, and realize she killed the District 2 girl. "Yeah… Kill Amethyst?"

"Yep," she says, rather smugly.

"I'm glad," I say letting out a breath. "She really obnoxious and rather annoying…"

"Couldn't agree more, she says.

"Peony, she was nice; but didn't have much of a life back in five… An orphan and all…" I say then I look at her. "Hey, you know who else I feel bad for?"

She looks at me, confused. "Who?"

"You," I say quickly and we both raise our weapons.

She immediately lets the string go and her arrow flies through the air, luckily I dodge and goes much farther back than where I am. I take this open spot and run at her. She takes a few steps back and then I catch up to and she falls to the ground, rolling over on her stomach.

I put one leg over each side of her, effectively pinning Lane to the ground. I smile a little. "Ready to die District Eleven?"

I let my sword drop on the ground and unzip a little pouch on the strap of my book-bag. I take out the same sharp instrument I used to cut Peony's neck and position it over Lane's heart. I hear her breathing hard, and can see some of her face.

Large hazel-brown eyes, tons of freckles, braces, and long eyelashes. And that face- slowly but surly- nods and I jab the little thing into her back and hear little cracking noises, and almost immediately, her head slumps down and I know she's dead.

With a normal, casual voice, I say loud enough for the cameras to pick up; "I won."

* * *

><p><em>Congratulations Melody Lord, from Distrit 6!<em>

* * *

><p>Okay, so that's done! I hope you liked it! I worked hard on this one! And I've distriacted and especially because I've skinned both my knees jumping jurdles. =-(<p>

.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=U28z6caaQj8#t=0s

That's the video URL! I don't expect it to work, but it's called the th Hunger Games Final Four. Thanks for reading! Bye!

Reveiw?

That's the video URL! I don't expect it to work, but it's called the th Hunger Games Final Four. Thanks for reading! Bye!

Reveiw?


	3. The 59th Hunger Games: Final Two

_The 59th Hunger Games: The Final Two_

* * *

><p><strong>District 4<br>Maryanna Everard  
>Age 13<br>Kills: 5**

**District 3  
>Iridian Matthews<br>Age 13  
>Kills: 4<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Maryanna Everard... District 4... Victor of the 59th Hunger Games...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Iridians' POV<strong>

I run along the edge of a strip of foliage. It's hot out, and the Arena isn't that shady. It's lots of hills and grass with strange shadows at some points and a few peices of greenery.

I run into it and crouch behind a tangle of ivy and watc as the District 4 girl walks down the side of a grassy hill.

We each had different outfits for this one. I'm wearing a light purple sleevless shirt, roomy brown pants, and black fluffy boots that come out a bit on the sides. My short chesnut hair is pulled back in a pony-tail and I'm wearing my glasses. And with some added accesories I'm wearing a necklace with a black string chain and a brown/ black braclet on my right wrist.

Maryanna is wearing a navy T-shirt and a sleevless almost-black vest witha hood full of soft white material. She's also weaing short white shorts and the same style boots but in brown. Her shoulder length brown hair is down and not styled.

She's carrying a silver bag in one hand and a sleek wooden slingshot in the other.

I watch as she reaches the end of the hill right infront of my little patch of forest and crouches and opens her bag. She moves aside some rope and takes out a tiny bag with a red pattern on the front and black straps..

The few dead leaves around her don't move as she puts it back in. I see my shadow on the ground and I have no idea how, but I make a loud noise like two rocks hitting eachother.

She drops the sides of the bag and picks up her slingshot.

"Who's there?" She asks and looks at the strip of plants and trees. "Iridian?" She twists the string around a-bit and then stands up. "I know it's you..." I can hear the fear in her voice, but maybe to her that's strangth.

She fiddles with the slingshot string for a moment and then pulls it back. "Come out and fight."

I watch her shoot it, but it's in the wrong direction. I'm in the forest behind ehr. I can almost see her face. One eye closed because of an injury, the small red wound on the right side of her nose... Pathetic.

I begin to tip-toe up behind her and notice she's already pulled the string back again, looking in the wrong direction.

I pull my arms back for a moment, let her draw on last breath. As I was sneaking up, I could hear ehr say, "Wha-what? Iridian?"

I smile a little. Finally... I grab her neck and squeeze as hard as I can, and it's wonder how she let's out a loud, high-pitched, short scream.

We both fall back and I tumble behind on the ground and soon stand up. I walk back over, looking at her body.

She's laying on the ground, her hair a mess in her face and no the ground. Both arms up abover her, bent in. Her sling-shot still in hand. One of her legs is straight but the the other is bent up beside it.

As I walk up, I hear the cannon fizzle and know that she's dead. I step over her and bend down, snatch her sling-shot, and then walk away from her body.

Out in the grass a few feet from her, I raise my fist with the sling-shot up in the air, letting the cameras get a good shot of me as I shout.

"Victory!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Cladius Templesmith:<span> "Ladies and Gentleman... I am pleased to present the Victor of the 59th Hunger Games... Iridian Matthews! I give you the Tribute from District 3!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That's done! There's another one I still have to do before I've done all the ones I've found on youtube. There was another but I can't remember which Hunger Games it was... If you know another besides this or the 10th Hunger Games PLEASE tell me!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVEIW, PERHAPS?**

**~Meghan**


	4. The 71st Hunger Games: Part 1

_The 71st Hunger Games_

* * *

><p>Based on the novel by Suzanne Collins<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Deemas' Thoughts: <strong>_Every year, each District of Panem must offer up in Tribute one boy and girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen. The twenty-four of us are taken to the Capitol where were trained to fight to the death. Then, were thrown into a huge Arena where only one comes out. This year, my name was drawn in the Reapings. I am only twelve. All of the stronger kids have teamed up, leaving me helpless. Finding an ally is my _only _chance of survival._

* * *

><p><strong>Deemas' POV<strong>

I notice two dead trees that are laying beside eachother and one word pops into my head: _Shelter._

After all, anything to keep me warm will suffice. I miss home. Warm weather, sunshine... Safety... No. This has all been taken away from me. I am now in the Arena of the 71st Hunger Games. Freezing cold with almost everything dead, I hate it. The crisp leaves that crunch under our feet, giving away our posistions to our equally frozen opponets. Red cheeked, and shiveing, not many tributes, I'm guessing, will be up at night. This is in my favor though. But, the clothes weren't. A shear, skin-tight, white top and different colored vests with fur-lined hoods and then either leggings or yoga pants. I'm wearing a white vest, grey leggings, and of course, boots.

I slowly behin filling the small area between the logs with leaves. After I'm done making a some-what soft bed, I put sticks and longs between them, making a un-noticable, tiny, warmer shelter. I lay down inside, and look out through the bark peices to see the sky and who died. To try and get through the night.

**Later, tommorow morning...**

I've been trying to avoid other tributes... but if I'm to win, this is impossible. But, I find two people in an alliance beside the stream. A soft, rock wall of uneven stones is behind the girl. I forget what District she's from, but she has blnde hair and lighter skin. I have brown hair, but the same light skin. Her vest is hot pink and she's wearing black yoga pants.

The boy is wearing a denim jacket, jeans, and a hat and something to cover his mask. He's using a black knife to sharped the end of a stick, into a spear, no doubt. I'm relaxed by the bubbling river, and knowing that they haven't spotted me yet. I then hear an odd bird-song. An exact replica returns the call, and I wonder what bird it came from.

Only then do I realize that a girl with honey colored hair, black leggings, and a brown coat is looking around the woods for something. Totally unnaware of the danger only a few yards from her. Then I realize it was the two people, the girl and the boy in the alliance, they gave that call. They have seen her too... And intend on catching her.

I watch, helpless, as they slowly creep up the hill, looking back at her. Only seconds ago did she scamper down the slope, and now I wish I could've stopped her.

Even as they get cloer, she doesn't see them. But then... she does. Looking down at them, the two immdeitaly bein to sprint. The girl's blue back-pack hitting her pink vest.

The girl in the borwn tries to run too, but she's not as fast. As they chase her up, she trips and raises her pocket-knife towards the boy, towering over her. Her eyes flicker to it, and she knows that it's useless.

The girl in the pink jupms from behind and snatches the girl wrists back. The girl struggled and then the boy pulls the black knife from it's holster, causing a faint _"click"_ to sound.

"No... please don't..." The girl begs. Then the boy swings his arm down and she screams. The knife makes an impact and I watch her wrists slowly stop, and the other girl puts them down. Then I hear the cannon. I don't know when, but at some point during the chase, I was drawn from my little shelter and look from behind a tree at them. I see a blur of blood and the knife and the dead girl as the boy shifts his posistion.

Then the gril feels her forehead and finds blood. She looks out in my direction, and my heart starts to race. They've found me.

The boy puts his hand out infront of the girl and says, "I got it."

My instict is to run, so I do. I break at the fastest speed down this hill I can. This pace is about his walk. He sprints and as I run down the slope and step over a little pile of leaves, he leaps over them altogether. Then, I trip.

I roll all the down to two trees that are forked and then sit up. only to find him infront of me. So... this is the end... He pulls out his knife and it makes the same clicking sound and I squeeze my eyes, waiting for death. _Oh please, let it be quick..._

But it never comes... Instead I hear the muffled moan of pain from the boy and open my eyes to find his lower his mask and spit blood. Terrified, I move out of the way as he presses his face to the tree and slides down, dead, and then his cannon fires.

Then, I see what happened. A girl had thrown a knife right into his back from do far away, she looks like an ant up the hill. The, she walks down towards me.

I look up at this person. This girl who just saved my life ven though she has no idea who she is... And listen to her say the one word that might determine my lief out here:

"Allies?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another done! Well, sort of!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reveiw?**

**~Meghan**


	5. The 60th Hunger Games: Final Eight

_During the Games, in the arena..._

**Tributes POV**

I have to keep running. The Careers are bigger, stronger, and meaner than me. They have weapons, and I don't... If I keep running, maybe they'll quit. A part of me knows this isn't true, though. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. Can they hear it too?

I turn an look back at the girl from One. Clutching her two knives, she sprints after me. My vision is jumping through the cold forest we're in. Where did the boy from One go?

As if an answer, I see him. Swinging an ax at me from the side. For a moment I yell, then it's over.

* * *

><p><em>Before the Games began, at the Training Center...<em>

**Jade's POV**

I stand with my back to the wall of the hall, waiting for training to open up. I'm chewing gum and didn't bother to put my dark hair , my District partner walks up. He has his arms crossed like me as well.

"Did you talk to the other Careers?" I ask.

"District two girl's in. The boy didn't seem too keen on joining," he replies. He turns to look at me. He's taller and thinner than me. He has honey colored hair that's straighter than my black wavy hair. But, we both have pale skin.

"Oh," I say. "Well, we'll kill him at the Cornucopia. What about District four?" We both look over to the right where the girl and boy from four are standing.

"They both seemed pretty weak. But, we can use the girls pretty face to lure the others in." He says.

"Perfect," I say, chewing the gum in my mouth. I look over to the left and nod. "Trainings opening up. " We both begin walking through the gym doors, ready to scare the ther tributes.

Later in the Training center, I see the girl from four, Alana is her name, reading magazines. We're all wearing the same shirts with our district number on the side. Mine has a one.

* * *

><p><strong>Alanas' POV<strong>

"How am I ever going to remember all this?" I mumble to myself, flipping the pages in my magazine. I look at the triny print through my glasses, and let my sleek light brown hair fall a bit over my shoulders. I mean, seriously? How can we? There's about 500 things on survival. And that's just this page!

The boy from ten, Faro I think is his name, walks over and sits next to me. "You can't expect them to cater in the Arena, do you?" He asks.

"No, not exactly," I reply, a slight smile on my lips. I hear a boom from the other side of the gym. I don't know if I like training...

"You could just come with me," he says, looking at my face. I don't look at him. "I know all the edible animals."

He would, being from ten. Livestock. "Tempting offer... But I'm already allied with the Careers," I look up at his face, breifly before eretuning to my magizine. "I don't want to know what would happen if I- If I ended that."

"Well, I hope you change you're mind," he says, and I look up at him. "Or I coud change it for you?" I look back down, signaling a no.

He puts a hand on my knee and gets up, then walks off with a "See 'ya."

"Bye," I say in a barely audible voice. Faro isn't like the other tributes, but I'm not about to end my alliance with the careers. They'd tear my head off if I did... literally... I think about him. He's more muscular than the other tributes, and has shaved hair that's short. But, I like him. I hope he makes it.

* * *

><p><span>Tributes Remaining: 8<span>

Tributes Remaining: 7

* * *

><p><strong>Topazs' POV<strong>

I sip water as I sit beside Jade at our camp. Sleeping bags and drinks and food and weapons litter the area around us. All of the Careers are still alive.

"Think she'll stay loyal?" I ask. "She seemed to find something special in that stupid District ten boy," I drink some more water.

"Well, whatever it is, hopefuly it's died by now. Besides, we'll dispose of her once we don't need her to lure him in," Jade replies.

I laugh a little a the brilliance of our plan. "Alright, good job, here she comes." Then, clear my throat. We could've been talking about anything, now.

Sure enough, Alana squats beside us. We're all wearing the same outfits we were in the training center and jeans, and I look at the four on her shoulder of th eblack T-shirt. She's holding a blowdart tube in her hands, and has a blue pack one her back.

"Hey guys," she says. "I checked the perimeter. Do you want me to take first watch?"

"Yeah, I'm beat. Keep an eye for that stupid District ten boy. Keep an eye out for him." Then I lay down. I hear Jade talk though.

"Yeah, and don't be afraid to shoot. We're Careers. People fear _us_," she says.

I hear Alana get up, and leave and then I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Faros' POV<strong>

I see Alana walking in into the woods. It's gotten dark and she's sitting there, listening to the owls hoot.

I step a bit too much on some of the dead leaves and she raises the tube. Figuring, it's nothing, she lowers it. Then I step in, put one arm around her middle, and one covering her mouth, and drag her back further into the dead woods.

Once we're far enough, I spin her around. She looks at me, and I hold a finger to my lips to signal silence. "What're you doing here?" She asks, I hold my finger to my lips to say silence, then we hug.

"I'm here for you," I say once we stop.

"But they'll kill you," she responds, truly, I hear worry in her voice.

"We don't need them," I say. "We're strong enough without them."

"Will we be safe?"

"I promise, no one will hurt you." I then lightly put my hands on her shoulders and look into her eyes. Then, I stop and we walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Axel's POV<strong>

I'm sitting up, my brown hair making my neck feel warm. Jade walks towards us, and stops.

"Where's Alana?" She demands.

"I don't know," says Topaz. "I'm not her baby-sitter."

"She left. I-I knew it," Jade replies, her hands by her sides, out a bit.

"Maybe she's just out looking for food," I offer.

"Yeah, we can't really assume," Topaz agrees. I almost smile at him. I think he likes me.

"You both are so naive," Jade replies. She points to us. "Topaz come with me, Axel watch camp."

"Yeah if you can trust me," I joke. Topaz picks up his axe and Jade looks up.

"Shut up," she replies and grabs her knives, then they leave.

I just sit, watching them leave, chewing on some food.

* * *

><p><strong>Rayon's POV<strong>

Me and Cecelia run behind a big pile of grass and twigs, my knife in hand, looking at the Career camp. The District 1 tributes just left, leaving the District 2 girl all alone. Perfect.

"Are you sure we want to do this?" Cecelia asks, her brown hair pony-tail bobbing around. "Their stronger than us and if we get caught we're going to die."

She's never sure of anything. But, she is my District partner, and I trust her. "It's a risk we're going to have to take if we want to win these Games," I say. "They have to starve anyways."

She pushes away her bangs. "Alright, if you're sure then."

I breath in. "Alright, follow my lead; stay low." I start to leave, but she grabs my arm.

"Hey, just make it quick," she says. "The wolves are attracted to commotion."

Then, she lets go. I leave towards their camp.

The Girl from Two, Axel I think, is talking to herself. "Leave me to watch the camp, I'll kill them _both _when they get here."

I have no idea what she's talking about, but I do know that she's too distracted to keep her sword up in protection. Instead, it's dragging through the grass.

I creep up behind her, but then raise my knife as I run, and try to make it quick for her.

The Careers are close now, I can hear their voices. The girl rfom Two has slipped to the ground, struggeling to stay.

"Look, she's too far gone now." This is the voice of the boy from One.

"That traitor," says his district partner. "I should've killed her when I had the chance..." Then, the girl from two's cannon fires. Both her allies look up.

"Hopefuly that was her," the girl says.

"We should probably go back and check camp..." the boy says and they start heading out of the forest.

Shoot! If we're going to do this, we have to be quick.

* * *

><p><strong>Cecelia's POV<strong>

I slide down the ground and fill up a blue back-pack with fresh apples, a knife, and a water bottle. "Hurrey up, C'mon!" I call as I get up. The Careers haven't seen us yet. Emphasis on the _yet_.

"One minute," Rayon replies. He grabs a sweater from one of the blue sleeping-bags and throaws towards me. "Here, take this jacket." Tehn, he rips the bag up, causing the three water bottles and orange to roll to the ground.

Next, he knocks over the stump the were using as a table and kicks a sleeping bag pouch that was next to the dead girl.

I look up and see the District one people walking down the path. Suddenly, "Thre's people at our camp..." The boy says. "Kill them!" the girl screams and the run at us.

I zip up a bag and Rayon throaws a red sleeping bag away. I pick up my back-pack and slip it on and grip my jacket.

"Go," Rayon says and we start running. "Go, go!" He kicks a bag as we run, and I realise we really have destroyed the Careers food and supplies.

I keep running, but stop and turn around. The girl is turning around because the boy is walking towards the girl from Two. He bends down and feels where her heart is, and raises his hand to find blood.

"No, no," I manage to hear him whisper.

The girl from one runs up to him, grabs his collar and pulls him up. "C'mon let's go!"

"B-b-but Axel," the boy stammers.

"It part of the Game!" The girl shouts and shoves him on. Then, me and Rayon keep running. I duck under some branches and hear Rayon from behind me. "Don't wait for me, hide!"

We don't stop running, but the District One peole are catching up. "Run, Cecelia!" Rayon yells. I run ahead and jump through some losg and flatten myself. Rayon's tired. Then, he drops his knife and falls over. The Girl from One shoves him over onto his back and puts her foot on his chest.

I cover my mouth so I won't scream. I knew this would happen... "Well, well, what do we have here? The little asthmatic from Eight." the girl says. I hear Rayon wheezing for air. "We counted you out from the start. the girl continues.

"This," the boy says followed by a rude word. "Destroyed our supplies."

"Let's make him suffer," the girl says.

"But we'll wasting time trying to find Alana," the boy replies. The girl takes this into account because she raises her knife. I look away but seconds later head a cannon that can only be for Rayon.

"What about Cecelia?" I hear the girl ask as they walk away. "I need blood on this one too." She raises one of her knives and I swallow.

"Don't worry about her, she'll starve to death without him. We need to focus on Alana." the boy says followed by a "Right" from the girl.

I knew that either me or Rayon would die, but it hurts so much... He was my friend here, was there for me. Now it's District 1, and District four and ten, and me. Everyone has a partner but me. Everyone has someone to talk to but me. I wipe the tears away from ym eyes as they continue coming. I know I have to keep moving though. I get up and walk for a little bit and prop myself up on a try and collect my thoughts- then continue. Finally, I stop and dry my tears.

I can almost picture the ten boy and four girl walking, eating together, teaching eachother weapons. The tributes from one practicing how to kill me and the other two, then wlaking off to find us... But I have to let it go. Rayon would want it. I put on the jacket and lay down.

I have a dream that seems do life-like...

_"We need to find them soon- our supplies are dwindling..." It's the boy from one talking, sitting down beside the girl._

_"This'll all be over by tomorrow, there's only five of us left," the girl replies, running her finger along the blade of her knife._

_The boy leans back into the dead leaves, propping himself up by his hands. "Cecelia will starve- so we need to eliminate Faro and Alana."_

_So is that the girl from four and boy from ten's names? Alana and Faro? _

_"So tomorrow at dawn," the girl says. 'We leave for the hunt." The boy nods. "And Alana," the girl adds. "She mine."_

Birds chirp happily in the morning air. I've been up for hours in the chilly morning watching Faro and Alana. Right now, Faro is down alittle ways collecitng something. Alana is organizing their stuff.

Suddenly, two figures run out rfom either side of Faro. Alana sees them and grabs her dart tube and blows.

The boy from gets a bart in the eyes and drops his axe with a cry of pain and falls forward. _Is he dead?_

Alana gets up and runs, but it's too late. The District one girl has already gone to work killing Faro. The girl turns to run, but runs straight into the spiked half-circle weapon Alana had. The spikes impale ehr and she fall over, clutching the wounds.

A cannon fires as Alana reaches Faro. ("Faro!")

A thought suddenly dawns on me. "That was only one cannon," I say aloud. One of the careers is still alive... I run off to a new spot to watch.

"I'm so sorry," Alana says. "This would've happened if-"

"No, stop," the boy interrupts. He's now lying on the ground as the girl has one bloody hand on his chest. "It wasn't you're fault." He reaches up and strokes the side of her face. "You have to win."

"I don't want to win without you," the girl says. The the boy lets go and his arms fall limp and his cannon fires. Alana brings her hands to her face and begins to cry.

Then the boy from one gets up, his left eyes bloody and grabs his axe and walks up to the un-suspecting Alana. Then, he raises his axe, and brings it down and I close my eyes. I hear a cannon that makes all the birds fly away.

He starts to walk away and I almost scream. A gigantic mutt comes crashing towards him. He drops his axe and then I hear cannon.

* * *

><p><em>In the Capitol...<em>

"And here she comes folks! The victor of the 60th Hunger Games... Cecelia from District Eight!"

The crowd cheers as Cecelia slowly walks towards them, wearing a yellow patterned skirt, black tights, and black heels.

Who will be the next to win?

* * *

><p><strong>This topped off at 3003<strong>** words!**

**Well, I hoped you enjoed. Here's the link, though I don't expect it to work: watch?v=tNjCugipI5A&feature=player_detailpage**

**Sorry it took so long to type up this monstrosity, but here it is! Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to reveiw!**

**~Meghan**


	6. The 54th Hunger Games: Part 1

**So, here's my next one. Please enjoy, and review!**

**This is only Part One though!**

**Thanks!**

**~Meghan**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Morning...<strong>

I _was _laying in my bed, asleep until my alarm clock woke me up.

I tried to cover up my head with my pillow, but it didn't stop the annoying beeping.

I finally sat up. "Okay, I'm up! Okay!" I said, and stepped out of my green and blue bed. I grabbed it off the table and turned it over, and switched it off, and sat it back down.

"Finally," I said to myself. "It shushed!"

Then, I walked out of my room and down the stairs and breathed in the nice smell of breakfast. I stopped to look at my school pictures that had just arrived on the Dining Room table.

Then, I walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry to look at the calendar. Looking to see if we were doing anything, I looked at Today; June 20th.

_Reaping Day_

These were my two least favorite words printed on the day. "Ugh," I said and then re-traced my steps upstairs. "First day of summer and I have this. I always hate today. Dumb Reaping..."

I walk into my room and flop on my bed ("I'm gonna'' die.") But the little voice inside my head says to get up and get dressed. So, I do and walk into the bathroom.

Soon, I'm not wearing my pink robe, but a blue tank-top with a butterfly on it and kaki shorts and my tulip earrings. I have my brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail.

I drop onto my bed again, but the voice prods me another time. It tells me to start leaving for the Reaping. The faster you go, the faster you leave.

I start walk out, but a shimmer in the corner of my catches my sight. I look on top of my dresser and see a snowflake pin made of crystals glittering. Under it is a peice of blue paper with red writing on it.

I pick up the note, and read it. But, instead of me, it's my mom's voice in my head reading the note:

_I'll be back at work when you go. Please take this... incase_

_-Mom_

I sigh and pick up the pin. It really is pretty. And she left it for me as a token if I get reaped. Everyone has one. I put in my pocket, and then walk out, down the stairs, and out the door.

**At the Reaping...**

I listen to the escort speaking. "And our female tribute for District eleven is..."

I can hear her hand swirling around in the bowl of names until she draws one out and holds it up for everyone to see.

"Rosaleia McCurphin!"

I let my fingers uncurl, and look up, covering my hand over my mouth to not scream, and look around.

Look around at all the lucky kids that didn't get their name drawn.

**In the Capitol...**

It's the night before the reaping and I'm waiting in the hall for my interview to begin.

I'm wearing a pretty gown that goes to my knees. It's got a black empire waist with a skirt that been stitched into it. Silver and gold rhinestones adorn the neck line. I a skirt made of patterns of blue and black. Some of it is cinched up, making layers.

I'm also wearing smooth black flats and my hair down with a black head-band. Also on the black headband is a blue flower. I'm wearing a nice shade of lip gloss for my tanned skin, not to mention my gold nails. A last touch was adding my pin to my outfit.

I hear them call my name, and walk out towards the crowd.

**That night...**

I'm in the bathroom with the lights out, just staring at myself in the mirror with the little light from the hall. I'm wearing one of the Capitol robes, nice, navy, and soft.

Suddenly, the light flashes on. I give a forced smile and turn to my grinning mentor.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asks.

"Because I can't," I reply. It's true. Thoughts of tomorrow in the Arena have been attacking my head. I changed out of the dress, pulled my hair up as well, but didn't wash the make-up off.

He doesn't give up. "Tomorrow you'll be in the Arena with the others, you have to get some sleep."

"Fine," I sigh and walk out and up to my room.

I still can't sleep, but I'm plopped down in the spongy bean-bag in front of my armoire.

Finally, I can't take the growling of my stomach. I pick up the phone next to me and dial the kitchen number.

"Can you tell the Avoxes to bring me up a snack?" I ask. As I wait I think about how high up I am. Almost at the top-floor.

Soon, I hear a knock at the door. "Come in!" I call.

An Avox holds out a small bowl with four strawberries with wip cream and a chocolate chip out to me.

"Thanks," I saw with a smile and pick off the chocolate chip as they leave.

Soon, I'm eating the whole bowl, and finding the bad thoughts fading.

**The Next Morning...**

I'm in the tube, entering the Arena.

The Arena clothes are light colored shorts, boots, and a brown shirt. They gave the girls are different colored parkas though. Mine is green and blue. Also my hair is in a braid and the pin is in my pocket.

The light travels down my body continuously as I rise up and up an up until I can see the sunlight.

Then, I'm pushed up into the sunlight.


	7. The 73rd Hunger Games

**11:00 - District Eight**

I stirred in my bed, feeling the dim grey light of early morning poking me. "Good morning," I muttered as I pushed the warm cotton-brown blanket off and clabered down the ladder of my bunkbed.

My mind goes off, reminding me that it's Reaping Day. Being 14, I'm eligible to go into the Games. However, I won't let it change my feelings of practice today.

I weakly muttered "Good-bye," to my two younger sisters. I could tell that Spindle, the five-year old blond was awake, watching my. Thread, who was six, was laying down silently, her short brown hair splayed on her pillow.

Not caring to change out of my grey tank-top and brown short or brush my brown pony-tail, I slipped on orange flip-flops and left our bedroom.

Walking down the stiars, I twirled some cloth to keep my hands occupied. I dropped it off by the ront door as I ran out.

Not even three minutes later, I was running along the electric fence, sinking deeper into the shallow woods of my District.

Finally, I stopped, and bent to listen to any humming: Silence. "They never turn this stupid thing on," I grumbled. It's true. They never did. Each District had it's own fence, but they didn't care enough to make ours electrified.

I climbed up the four feet, and swung my legs over, jumping onto the dead leaves that littered the ground.

"Now where is it again?" I asked myself, flicking my head to the side. "Oh, yeah." I headed over to the little patch of trees, retreiving my wooden bow and boxy-quiver with three arrows, each with feather fletching. I looked around for a good thing for practice, moving back to the small clearing.

"Hmm..." My eyes focused on a target, the little wrinkle in a tree.

"Spool! Spool, where are you?"

I gasp for a moment, and then the small voice registers are my little blond sister. "Spindle! What're you doing? Ugh!"

She stands behind the fence, walking closer, her unbrushed hair tangled from sleep, navy blue shirt with a puppy on it rumpled, and purple leggings toching her ankles which had no shoes under them. "Mommy didn't see you in bed, so she told me to come off and find you!"

I knock my arrow, staring at the taut string, then I stare at her for a moment. "Tell mom I'm trying to do something here," I said harshly, looking back at my weapon.

Spindle doesn't give up. Instead, her small hands wrap around the wire of the fence she clearly doesn't care about. "Well," she says, a smile spreading across her cheeks, brown eyes glittering. "What're you doing?"

I've had enough of her. "None of your buisness!" I shout loudly, not caring if anyone else heard.

Clearly it frightens her because she lets of the fence, her grin wiped clean, and runs out of the forest, back towards home most likely.

Lifting my bow, I enjoy the silence. Without hesitation, I let the arrow fly. It sails through the air, landing in the dip, exactly where I had aimed. "Perfect shot," I say plucking the string. "Just like always."

Walking to the tree, I rip my arrow from the bark, and head back to my little clear patch. Suddenly, the train horn whistles, and I know that I only have 20 minutes to get home, get showered, change, help my mother and sisters, and leave. "Oh, shoot!" I say angrily. "I'm late!"

And I run.

**11:10 - District Eleven**

I ran up near the side of the Justie building, my short sandy-blond hair in a messy pony-tail. "Evergreen!" I shouted, a giant smile smeared across my freckled face. I smooth down my pink shirt and checkered sea-green pants, glancing around the grassy hill for my friend.

Finally, I see her, sitting infront of the ten foot long patch of flowers and two giant trees.

Running up to her, I sit down, and find her frown and angry blue eyes contrasting my happy hazel saucers. "What's wrong?"

She looks at me, her deep blonde hair with giant strokes falling off her shoulder. Today she's chosen her normal afternoon outift. A pink headband with a bow on it, a green shirt, and jean shorts. "Your late. Again," she says rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, my arms under my legs. "I have chores at home, I'm sorry."

She shrugs, looking up at the blue sky. "It's okay... Besides, I've been thinking by myself."

"About _what?_" I ask, my eyebrows rising, stretching my 'what' out.

"Berry," she says stonily. "It's serious."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I say, the smile creeping back onto my lips.

"It's the Hunger Games," she admits. "It's scaring me."

"Why?" I ask. "You're never gonna' be in it." My tone sounds almost indignant, but it's true. People like her are almost never picked, and it makes it a little harder on me to have her as a friend considering she's rich, and I can barely afford my pink tennis-shoes.

"Why? We have it this year?" She says huffily. She's right, I guess. We did turn twelve this spring, so we've got our names in the bowl.

"You're-you're the Mayor's daughter- you'll never get picked," I say, my smile gone, rocking a bit.

"What if we did?" she asks osunding on the verge of anger, if not there already.

"I don't know," I said queitly.

"What would my family do?" she persists.

"I don't know," I repeat, this time a little louder of the loud wind that's picked up.

"What would your sister do?" she whips.

Ouch. I don't really have to think about this one. "Cry." One simple word that cannont be more accurate.

"Exactly," she says, opening her eyes wide, straining.

"Uh," I say, my smile coming back. "Whatever."

"I can't beleive you being so..." she pauses, then rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "_Normal _about this." Then, she hops up, running down towards her houses back door.

"Evergreen," I say getting up. "Wait, stop!" I pause running as she turns around.

Her eyes flare, reflecting her dis-content. "You have nothing to say to me, Berry. _Nothing._" Without waiting for my reply, she turns and walks to her porch, reaching for the door handel.

"I'm sorry!" I say loudly. "Evergreen, I'm sorry!"

But I know that no matter what I say, she won't turn around. And with a sigh, I think to myself: _Did I just loose my best friend?_

**Arena Time: 1 Month, 4 Days, 9 Hours, 16 Minutes, 39 Seconds**

Our TV screen was turned onto the Games, and the girl from Eleven, I think her name was Spool, was ripping up leaves from her hiding spot. Her grey shirt had blue piping and a large orange "8" printed on the left shoulder, and the back, near her neck. Her hsirt was little ripped with blood on the front.

Suddenly, Cladius Templesmith's voice boomed around the Arena. "Attention, congratulations to the final five Tributes! In... honor of yur accomplishmeny, we will have a feast with a little food and supplies at the Cornucopia in 1 Hour,"

The screen flashed to the District Eleven gir, the tiny blond named Berry. Her green shirt had blood on it too. "We hope to see you there."

Then, it showed the two remaining Careers., The girl from One, Karat, with her blond hair braided, bow in hand, and the District Four boy, Fisher, with a bloody gash in his blue shirt, nodding tow eachother.

Soon, the tributes had all arrived at the feat. Spool stared at the hill, her eyes focusing on the small pail of five things: A pack of cracker, a pack of muffins, a flashlight, a bottle of water, a roll of bandages.

"They didn't lie!" she whispered excitedly. "It does have food!"

Without another thought, she ran up, grabbed the red flashlight and crackers, and ran away.

The Careers looked at eachother. Fisher looked at Karat, his cinnamon-brown hair moist with sweat from getting to the Cornucopia said: "Next Tribute."

Karat nodded, her blue eyes fixed on the pail. "Sure."

Then the screen showed the boy from Two, Axl, run. His black shirt was ripped on the side, revealing his pale skin stretched tight over his ribs. I think he'd abandoned the Careers, but I couldn't quite remember.

Anyway, Axl grabbed a thick stick from a dead tree as her ran, and once he'd arrived at the top of the hill, he leaned over the pail, sifting through the supplies as if he had all the time in the world.

Fisher ran up, hands bare like he was going to choke the boy or something, even though he wasn't as big. Maybe he had a hidden knife. He didn't quite get there, because Axl saw him, and smacked Fisher with the stick from his chin, crunching his neck back.

A cannon didn't go off, so Fish- who was in a crumpled pile on the grass, wasn't dead. Axl returned to his picking, long stick still in his tight grip.

The camera changed to Karat, who sighed. "Never send a District Four to do a District One's job." She raised her bow, arrow already loaded, pulled it back, and uncurled her fingers.

The arrow was completely perfect. It stuck into Axl back, and must've struck his heart because a loud cannon boomed, and slipped to the gronud, falling forward on his knees.

"Amazing," Karat said, shaking her head. "Just like always."

Then she walked forward, up the hill, towards Fisher. "Now, to go retreive the goof."


	8. The 28th Hunger Games

You only realize how terrifying every other tribute in the Arena is, or not so scary, when they're standing around you. Up on pedestals, ready to run in every direction, the 24 of us seem to understand more about eachother's goals facing the Cornucopia.

_10_

For instance, there's the boy from One; Reelie. He's my age, 14. He's got an edge, a green shirt that matches the foliage of our foresty Arena: the open grass behind me, forest and lines of bushes, trees and flowers to my right, more grass to the left, and a narrow strip of scrawny trees to the front, behind the harvest of weapons.

_9_

Then there's the monstrous-looking Dyson, the boy from Two. He's wearing an orange shirt, but I doubt the bright color will be a problem for the Career. He's 15, has brown hair, and is clearly going to be the main killer of the Games.

_8_

Scarra, the small 13 year-old from 3 makes me sad. She clearly isn't going to hurt a fly. Her brown hair tan skin and navy shirt look too innocent, and my heart stretches when I think of her up against the Careers.

_7_

Even tough the boy from Four, Ichabod, is scrawny, limbs like twigs, he's 15 too. By the looks of it, the only way he joined the Careers is by bluffing, and he'll use his allies strength before pulling something stupid and trying to get rid of them.

_6_

While the boy from 5, Nathan, is young, he looks like he's deceiving. Thirteen as well, I hope that he won't find me, or my allies inside the forest, because I'm sure if he got the chance, he'd stick a knife in my back.

_5_

Adaleide, another thirteen year old from 7 seems to be distressed. Her shoulder-length bob of dirty blond hair barely touches her pink shirt. If she asks for my help, I'll give it.

_4_

Nemmie, another boy from 8 is the youngest age of twelve too. His shrt brown hair and sparkling eyes make him look six. I saw him smiling, but I know that he wouldn't stand a chance against anyone.

_3_

Ophelia, the last twelve year old from 9 has long blond hair and deep blue eyes, constrasting her yellow shirt. Even though she's young, I wouldn't mess with her. She can pack a punch. Both her, and Scarra have joined in an alliance with me.

_2_

Gemma, my ally from 10 is one year older than me. Her blond hair is tied back, and she's clenching her fists. She may look tough but she has a terrible fear of bugs and the Capitol won't take long to take advantage of that.

_1_

Finally, Peony, another ally nods at me slowly. She has brown hair in a long pony-tail, a black shirt, and slightly-tan skin. She won't abandon me, I know that for a fact and being my age it just helps us become closer.

_0_

I hear the gong, and don't hesitate to run forward. I grab the first thing a can, a dagger on the outer edge. I dodge a sword from who-knows where and run. I grab Peony's hand which is clutching a dagger too, and push her through the small brush of trees.

Then I gasp, and turn around. "Gemma, Scarra, Ophelia!"

Ophelia is clawing at the Careers, swinging a small sword. Scarra is running through them, but before I can more, she slips around the edge of the Cornucopia.

With another shriek, my allies follow. We turn around, running a different way. Up near the forest, we rush without stopping, pausing only to listen for Careeres.

I can hear the cannons. 15. Nine of us left.

"C'mon," I hiss. "Let's keep moving."

We pass on the bottom of a large hill, moving quickly. Scarra complains, holding her hatchet uneasily. "Please. Can't we hide? We won't get anywhere walking."

Ophelia stops suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

I nod, breathing hardly, holding my weapon. I glance around the side of a bush and gasp. The Careers are pointing around, looking for us. For a moment, I can't breathe.

Then, I remember where I am. "This way, let's go."

The younger girls don't complain, but Peony won't speak. As soon as we cross off after bushes, and run past a stream, we walk out from between the bushes, heading back towards the Cornucopia where all of the weapons the Careers left to find us are.

"There they are!"

From almost behind, the Careers, just the three boys, run. I scream, moving quick into the tangled forest. Only Peony can keep up. I watch again, as Ophelia hits the Careers away, and Scarra stands, there shocked.

I couldn't feel anything, just numbness. I could feel Peony pulling my white shirt-sleeve, trying to pry me. "They can handle it."

No, they couldn't. I looked, and saw Gemma glance at me, brandishing her small blade. Her gaze said it all: _Go... We'll be fine._

We both knew they wouldn't. But for some reason, I still ran. I ran with Peony, rushing up through a thicket of bushes.

Gasping for air, I pushed my dagger through, crawling along the leafy soil. Under the brush, everything seemed calm, and like I wasn't fighting for my life.

My blond hair was falling from it's braid, leaves stuck in the gold. Ignoring my aching feet and loss of breath, we ran around another corner, and up past the forest.

A cannon booming in the dark made me glance up, head snapping towards the sky. Another followed it. Not a third, though.

"Who was it?" I asked in a shaky voice, stumbling through the grass, looking out across the Arena bathed in amber from the setting sun.

"I have no idea..." Peony replied, her brown eyes down, focusing on the green blades under our feet. "I don't want to know."

"They could still be alive," I whispered, even though my heart screamed at me I'm wrong.

She smiled sadly. "Maybe."

Without another word, we stared at the hill we'd run under, looking at the small forest beyond it, or the many trees and overgrown plants to our left, protecting a row of giant bushes.

"In here!" I exclaimed, suddenly relieved I'd found somewhere safe.

We ran under the holly bushes, holding our knives tightly, and folded ourselves onto the ground. She lay beyond the opposite bush stem, rasping for air, only now struck by how far and fast we'd run.

A chatter of muffled voices alerted me that the Careers were close, and they were looking for us again.

"Can you see them?" I whispered, trying to see through the thick leaves, guarded by points.

"Yep," she answered quickly, her voice low. "They're just standing there, talking. And..." With a sudden gasp, her head jerked up.

"What?" I asked, wiggling, trying to see.

"It's Gemma... She's running," Peony said, her hands forming fists. "And they're chasing her."

She's right. Even from my side, I can see the purple shirt, the fluffy blond hair. Even from my side, I can hear her crying, screaming for us.

But she disappeared again, the Careers followed her, back down towards the path of the Cornucopia.

"Did she have her weapon?" I asked with a dry throat.

Peony shrugged. "I doubt she would have dropped it, right?"

I didn't know that to think. Soon, the day faded into twilight, and the Panem crest glimmered on the screen. All the girls from One, Two, and Four. The girl from Three, both from Five and Six, both from Seven, both from Eight and Nine, and the boy's from Ten and Eleven, and the last. My District; Twelve.

I felt tears in my eyes. "Scarra and Ophelia did..."

Peony lays her head on the ground as the crest fades. "They when't down fighting. Fighting, not crying. And Gemma is still alive, they didn't catch her."

"Maybe they did," I murmured. "Maybe they're torturing her."

I don't say anything for the rest of the night. I just close my eyes, and try to forget where I am.

When I wake up, it's because of a cannon. "Who is it?"

Peony shrugs. "No idea. But, I can Dyson... over there."

We both get quiet, seeing Dyson's orange shirt from the right, and Reelie's from the left. I hold my breath, covering my mouth with my pale sleeve, now soiled with muddy dirt.

"They're gone," Peony comments. I slowly remember how to work my lungs, and swallow. "We need to get moving."

"No!" she whispers. "They haven't found us here yet, so it must work."

"That doesn't mean they won't think of checking here the next time they go poking around," I growl. Glancing at the entrance of the bushes hidden by trees- it makes me shudder to think what would happen if the Career's found us.

Peony is closer to the entrance, I would run proabably. Say I'm sorry, and take off. I don't know why, but I think I would rather save myself. I guess... I'm just no as brave as Gemma, Scarra, and Ophelia. The three of them may be dead, defending us.

Finally, I talk Peony into it. Standing up, we both slink along the back, brushing the saplings away from us, and we find a thicker-branched bush. I sink into the softer ground, humming.

For the rest of the day, we just lay here, listening to the birds who don't have to care about being hunted on live TV. They don't really have to do anything here, just sing so it sounds like nature when we're really in a giant dome.

Peony falls asleep quickly, and just as my eyelids slip closed, I hear the anthem, and for a moment... I think I see Gemma on the screen.

The next morning, we wake up early, and notice the hunger in our stomachs. The berries on holly-bushes are poison, so that's out of the picture.

As I think of things we could do and eat, Peony snaps to attention. With out speaking, she points to the left. Reelie is walking up the small hill, observing some trees, and keeping his sword up.

"He's going to the oak tree," Peony whispers. She motions farther left, watching as his shirt merges with the trees, and we can hear a faint rustle as he looks around. He never reaches the bushes.

When he finally goes I almost cry. "That was too close..."

Peony doesn't say anything. Instead, we stand up, and begin to cross out from behind the bushes and oak tree. For a moment, I look over my shoulder, watching her move through the grass. _Would she think about stabbing me in the back?_

I shake the thoughts from my mind. It's a back thing to do, doubt eachother. That's how people die.

Finally, we run across after the coast is deemed clear under a larger line of trees. But, we hear a loud voice, and decide to move to a big Evergreen tree.

She easily tucks herself under the long branches, and it looks like the tree is protecting her, it's limbs covering her. With sun-kissed skin, the shadows melt her into the ground.

We didn't talk for a while, just stared over the hill at the plains of grass. Finally, she drew in a breath. "Do you think Gemma is still alive?"

I didn't say a word. _I had seen her picture in the sky, right?_ I didn't know what to say. So, I didn't.

"Uh-oh," she said. "I can see Ichabod."

I shifted myself, laying on my stomach to watch the bright blue shirt of the Career drift around, looking in the trees.. Look near the bushes. that we had previously been hiding in.

Once he leaves, I calm myself and jump out from behind the tree to dash behind a round bush. Peony gives me a startled look. She says something, but I have no idea what.

"I want to get a better look," I whisper, not caring if that answered her comment or not.

I can't see much from behind my little bush, but I do know that I feel more exposed here. I take a look at Peony, and realize that the only reason the Careers would probably find her is if they went under the tree.

_If the Careers come close, would I expose her to make a distraction and run? _Somehow, my thoughts have hanged in the past two days. No, I don't think I would. _If the Careers come close, and I can't run away... I won't give her up. I'll just let what happens happen, and try to make sure she doesn't get caught. _Of all people in the Arena, I'd want her or Gemma to win besides myself.

A smear of color beyond the leafy-limbs of the bush. Clamping my mouth shut, I watch as Dyson, Ichabod, and perhaps Reelie show up, and inspect the little grove of trees and bushes we had been near. _Thank goodness we moved._

After what seems like eternity, the leave the way they came. I slide back to my spot under the tree, and Peony insists I go back further, and she hands me her dagger. I can only guess she said she'd give up herself so I can survive.

We wait for a while, listening for noise, watching for danger, when we hear the Careers talking. At first it's fuzzy, and I have no idea what their saying.

But I do catch a few words, and I'm able to string together what they're saying. "We have Gemma! Do you want to see her alive? Come to us, or we can just kill her!"

Peony gasps. "Gemma, she's alive!"

"No..." I whisper. _No, no, I saw her picture... She's dead... I'm sure... Right?_

"She might need our help... It could be a trick though," Peony comments quietly, thinking.

There is a chance she's alive. I won't let her go alone for a third time. "Let's go."

Peony argues for a moment, but then we both get up, walk under the hill, and around a corner. "We can walk this way, so they won't see us."

She nods, thinking to herself. When we break from the clearing, I realize that I made the wrong descision. It's a trick that we fell for. Gemma _is _dead, and the Careers needed to kill us to win.

A tribute stands there, and he points at us. "Run!"

Before we can, the Careers see us, and run. I tear off to the left, suddenly leaving Peony. Running in a circle, I can't see Peony, but I do hear yelling.

Suddenly, my feet give away, and I slip to the ground. "No!" My dagger slides the hill, slick with dew. I close my eyes feeling tears choke my throat as I hear a Career walk up behind me.

It's Reelie, holding a sword, a triumphant grin plastered across his face. Somewhere I hear a cannon, and somehow I know it's Peony, that they killed her already.

I guess I'm just another tribute that couldn't survive the Hunger Games. I'm just another tribute that died at the hands of another kid. I'm just another tribute that was a pawn of the Capitol.

Another tribute gone and forgotten, at the hands of Panem.

* * *

><p>The narrator did die, and yes, Reelie did kill her. Peony didn't get far. She ran to the bushes they crawled under, being chased by Ichabod. He ran another way, and she thought he was gone, but slowly realized that Dyson was behind her. Her dagger did no help, and she died seconds before her ally.<p>

As for Scarra and Ophelia, they did go down fighting, over-powered by the Careers. During the fight, when Gemma saw they were dead, she ran. She followed the way she saw her friends go, and when she didn't see them, she tried to run from the Careers. Yes, she did get to the bushes near where Peony would later die, wielding no weapon but a small blade. She sat by a tree for almost a day, only for Ichabod to come near her. The conversation consisted of five words. Ichabod simply said, with a sinister grin "Hello."

"Uh-oh," Gemma uttered, and had glanced at her small blade. She had no means to defend herself against his sword. No escape. No hope without her ally's. "Kill me." She said, and lifted her arm, lying on her back. So, he did.

The minute the two girls were dead, the Careers turned on each other. Both killed Ichabod so quickly, he didn't have time to blink. Dyson had no problem turning and killing Reelie just as he turned to run.

So, it ended. And a monster had won. Not Dyson, no. The Capitol


End file.
